This invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and components. More specifically, this invention relates to a contact assembly for an electronic component, and to a method of manufacturing such an assembly.
A multitude of electronic components and devices use discrete contact assemblies for providing electrical and mechanical connection between the component and a circuit board. The use of such contact assemblies is common, for example, in sockets that allow components to be removably plugged into circuit boards. In such sockets, the assembly includes a terminal portion that is a conductive pin which is mechanically fastened or soldered to the circuit board. The contact portion is a resilient conductive member, situated on the interior of the socket, which provides a firm (but releasable) mechanical connection with an electrical lead of the component installed in the socket, while also providing a good, low-resistance electrical contact with the lead.
In contact assemblies of the prior art, the contacts are largely in one of two broad categories: solid conductor or multi-wire. The solid conductor type of contact comprises a resilient leaf or ribbon of conductive material which is cantilevered or bent to apply a spring force against the installed lead. The multi-wire contact comprises a strip formed of multiple wires laid side-by-side, and mounted in cantilevered fashion to provide a spring contact function.
The multi-wire form of contact has generally been preferred in low current applications, due largely to its lower contact resistance as compared with the solid conductor contact. This lower contact resistance is a result of the ability of the multi-wire contact to conform somewhat to the shape of the installed lead. Also, multi-wire contacts exhibit good durability, and do not easily acquire a "set" from repeated flexing. A disadvantage of prior art multi-wire contacts is their tendency to suffer a separation or "splaying" of the individual wires, with occasional instances of tangling among the wires.
Accordingly, there has been a long-felt but unsatisfied need in the art for a contact assembly that provides the low contact resistance associated with multi-wire contacts, without the tendency of such contacts to splay or tangle. It would further advance the state of the art to provide such a contact assembly which can also be inexpensively mass-produced.